


Огонь, вода и медные трубы

by WinterStoat



Series: Престолы [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Джорах Мормонт просил Дейнерис подружиться с Сансой не только по политическим соображениям. У Дэни никогда не было подруги. Равной. С которой можно соперничать и в верности которой невозможно усомниться. Дейнерис не знала никого, кто бы мог дразнить её и постоянно завышать планку, учить самокритике и достойным проигрышам. Дени прошла огонь, воду, но не прошла медные трубы.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Престолы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Огонь, вода и медные трубы

Ночью прошел снег. Его было слишком мало, чтобы замести следы, но тонкий наст сделал всё чище и торжественнее, словно старался соблюсти приличия на похоронах.

Дым траурных костров тянулся в сторону от стен, от оставшихся в живых, будто вместе с ним погибшие растворялись в белёсом небе. 

Дейнерис хотелось уйти поскорее, и в то же время она чувствовала, что не может двинуться с места, пока от дорогого ей человека не останутся лишь пепел и воспоминания.

Как от Дрого когда-то.

Дважды она проходила через огонь, и дважды он дарил ей больше, чем отнимал – новые имена. 

Мать драконов, Кхалиси Великого травяного моря. 

Снова пошел снег. Мелкий и сиротливый. Дейнерис никак не могла к нему привыкнуть. К тому, какой он холодный, равнодушный. И ведь это такая же вода с неба, как дождь! Но она помнила радость от южных дождей – мелких и теплых или похожих на поток ливней, непременно с запахом моря. В Пентосе она часто видела море, любовалась им, но и подумать не могла, что когда-нибудь завоюет и его. 

И вода также принесла дар, вернув потерянное имя – Леди Драконьего Камня.

На Севере тоже есть огонь и вода, но они ничего не дарят. Только отнимают. Потерь так много, что Дейнерис не понимает даже, как успеть оплакать их все – Визерион, дотракийцы, Джорах… Север не дает передышки, он не знает, что такое милосердие: вот уже и Джон оказывается вовсе не бастардом Сноу, у которого нет никаких прав на Железный трон. Теперь есть, теперь этих прав больше, чем у самой Дейнерис, которая завоевала половину мира, чтобы взять принадлежащее ей. Честный, храбрый, нежный Джон смотрит на неё взглядом полным любви и вины и не хочет, но всё-таки отбирает самое важное и драгоценное. 

На пиру в честь победы было шумно и одиноко. Дейнерис улыбалась через силу, поднимала бокал с вином, чтобы никогда из него не отпить. И смотрела на Сансу Старк. 

Волосы Сансы дразнили медным теплом и искрами огня от свечей. Леди Винтерфелла переменчива, как вода и холодна, как снег, и никак не угадать, чем отзовется следующее её слово – ливневым потоком или теплыми каплями слез. 

Санса тоже оплакивала сегодня. Теона. Перед битвой он преклонил колено перед Дейнерис, но пришел ради Сансы, просил разрешения сражаться за Север и Винтерфелл у неё, не у Бурерожденной! И женщина-рыцарь просила только Сансу Старк о милости для Цареубийцы. И Джон радостно обнимал и смотрел без капли вины на свою сестру. Даже сейчас, среди пьяного шума, такая же одинокая, леди Винтерфелла была не одна: страшный гигант с обожженным лицом так смотрел на неё, будто Санса одним только словом, одним прикосновением дарила ему свет.

О, Дейнерис прекрасно знала эти взгляды! Когда-то, когда Север ещё не пытался сломить Королеву, так же смотрели на неё и искали слова, взгляда, прикосновения. Но кто такая Санса Старк по сравнению с Бурерожденной, Матерью драконов, Кхалиси Великого травяного моря, Королевой Миэрина, Разрушительницей цепей?!

Всего лишь северная волчица, кое-как выжившая и прибежавшая к родным стенам, поджав хвост. Да и стены эти защищают её только потому, что Джон вернул замок по праву меча!

Вот и рыцари Долины кланялись Сансе, словно это она их королева и леди. 

Видят Семеро, как же Дейнерис ненавидела сейчас эту Старк!

Она не желала оставаться в этом пустом, мертвом краю, который не дал ей ничего, кроме гнева и скорби. Дейнерис гнала уставшую армию в новый поход, не слушая никого, тем более своего Десницу, который тоже смотрел на Старк, как на… 

В груди Дейнерис бушевало пламя: она хотела сломать эту девку, сжечь в огне Дрогона, похоронить под толщей вод память о ней, вцепиться в медно-красные волосы, в капризные губы, заставляя её признать Королеву, преклонить колено, отдать всю себя без остатка. Она жаждала присвоить весь Север, дабы посмотреть, что предложит гордая Санса Старк, чтобы вернуть его. Какой она будет без брони из строгих платьев, мехов и слишком красноречивого молчания. С каким наслаждением Дэни присвоила бы себе этот холодный, снежный, упрямый свет Севера в глазах его Леди!

Дрогон взлетел, поднимая крыльями колючую поземку, взметая её до самых кончиков высоких башен Винтерфелла. Внизу раздался голос труб, и армия тяжело и медленно выдвинулась на юг.

Наконец-то оставшись одна, Дейнерис заставила дракона сделать круг только для того, чтобы увидеть всполох медных волос на стене замка. Бурерожденная была уверена, что Санса Старк сейчас смотрит вверх, только на неё. И на мгновение сердце споткнулось от укола сожаления, словно Дэни упустила что-то важное, не поняла, не увидела и… потеряла. 

Словно она отвергла дар Севера.

Рев Дрогона вибрацией прошел сквозь тело. Дейнерис покрепче ухватилась за своего дракона и устремилась на юг, не собираясь ни о чем жалеть.

Когда она завоюет Королевскую Гавань, Санса Старк сама придет в Красный замок, чтобы сложить северную гордость к подножию трона. И Королева проявит милость, позволив узнать, какой он - настоящий огонь крови Таргариенов.


End file.
